


Repo! The Genetic Sequel

by pavisamore



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8275411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pavisamore/pseuds/pavisamore
Summary: It's been eight years since Rotti died and nothing is the same. Luigi Largo returns to Sanitarium to find that nothing is like he expected. Will he and Pavi make it into a whole new world?





	

It had been eight years after the final Genetic Opera and the year 2065. GeneCo had passed completely to Amber with the help of some of the best lawyers of Sanitarium and she had managed to get rid of their competitors; her own brothers. 

Paviche Largo couldn't take it. He had no power to fight her back and take even the one third of their father's company. Not that Pavi was ever known to be brave enough to fight for what he wanted and for anything that could be his, except women. He left GeneCo and prefered to throw away his wealthy life as one of Rottissimo Largo's childern and live away from his sister and this new GeneCo she had created that had nothing to do with the old one. For him living in a cheap apartment was of course not the best solution. Until that Graverobber approached him. "What are you doing here, Largo boy?" Graverobber had asked him when he saw him out, walking like lost one night. It didn't take him more than half an hour to persuade Pavi to start living with him and selling cheap market Zydrate to make a living. But this wasn't enough either. They didn't get along either, they were fighting nearly every day for anything they could find, the smallest thing. Until neither of them could take it amymore and Pavi took off. 

"I-a prefer living in the streets-a than with you!" Pavi had screamed at him angrily before taking off with Graverobber muttering curses under his breath before jumping into his dumpster again. 

Luigi Largo didn't only leave GeneCo, he also left Sanitarium. "I won't fucking live in a damn city where my 'beloved' sister is 'queen'!" He had spitted before dumping that dark city for good. Pavi tried to persuade him to come and live with him so that neither of them was alone but Luigi didn't even want to imagine it, even more, do it or hear it. He had pushed his little bother aside and made his way to his car, a fancy and expensive car he rarely drove but now it was useful to him. "Run away from this cursed place, Luigi." He had whispered angrily to himself as he started the engine and took off with a crying Pavi behind him. Nobody knew what had happened to Luigi Largo since that day. Nobody at the place he had escaped to knew him or ever wanted to know where he had come from or what he did.

Eight years passed like this. Pavi and Luigi had nearly forgotten each other, didn't think of one another and didn't even care if the other lived anywhere in the world or had died and followed their father to the grave. Meanwhile, Anber was thirving in business and had turned GeneCo into a complete different company that again sell synthetic organs but in a different way. But people loved it. She was drawing even more each day and people were happy with the new additions she had brought to it. Who would really imagine what would follow?

Luigi Largo had just arrived in the place he once knew, the place that was once his hometown, the place he had grown up, his father's place. He didn't recognise it at first. Of course flying advertisements, showing Amber with different looks and a GeneCo Tower that had changed a bit on the outside and a lot from the inside, trying to draw the attention of the people passing. That's how they drew his own attention. He wondered a bit around the streets he used to know by heart and he nearly got lost. That's how he got into the alleys Graverobber was selling Zydrate. He saw him hitting some junkies with his Zydrate gun and wrinkled his nose, walking past this road and getting on another one. He couldn't even remember what used to be there, what kind of stores or buildings before he left this place. 

Nearly every advert cought his eye but now it was something else that made him blink a few times before walking closer... A man was sitting on the street, leaning back on a building's wall and his knees were glued to his chest, his face hidden in them and his arms were wrapped around them as he hummed slightly. The only thing that Luigi recognised was his hair... It wasn't as short as it used to be, it had gotten longer with time. His clothes were the same he used to wear but more dirty now and also torn apart, some pieces of cloth hanging here and there. Luigi's mouth was agape as he slowly approached the man.

"P-Pavi...?" He whispered tremblingly as he frowned and looked at him with worry and also shock.

The other man slowly lifted his head and gasped as he saw his bother. His blue eyes had gone wide and his mouth was as agape as his brother's was. His hair was messy and had lost its beautiful glow. His fake female face had grown old and the skin had rotten in some places, especially around his eyes. Luigi's eyes widened in horror as he looked at the details better. "Luigi..." Pavi whispered back, not believeving his eyes. Some tears could be shown starting to burn his eyes and Luigi bent down to stroke his hair and the side of his face. His eyes fell on Pavi's hands and fingers. This was not his little brother; he was dirty and tired, having lost his old self years ago and also his glow and self-esteem were long ago gone. Luigi's hand run down to cup the dirty one of Pavi's and his brother stroked it, finally letting the tears that got his vision blury fall on his cheeks.

"What are you doing here, Pavi?" Luigi spoke softly, nearly whispering again, in a strange, loving voice Pavi hadn't heard in years, if he had ever.

Pavi sniffled and looked down then back at him. What made Luigi blink in confusion mixed with shock was the fact that Pavi had also lost his fake, Italian accent as he spoke. "I... I don't have anywhere else to go... I used to live in an appartment then with Graverobber... Now I'm here." He paused and Luigi's eyes were glowing as his borther informed him of what he had done. "Where were you? I didn't know if you were even living!" Pavi had raised his voice a bit now and Luigi sushed him by putting a finger in front of his lips and motioning him with his hand to calm down but calmly. Pavi relaxed back and looked at him.

"I was away..."

"Yeah, I know that." Pavi nodded.

"Georgia... I was in Georgia, closed to myself, where no one knows me, nobody..." He looked around and frowned, almost ready to cry; it made Pavi quirk an eyebrow, wondering if he would see his older brother letting it out after years and breaking down, but he didn't. "What happened to this place?" Luigi whispered as he looked back at Pavi.

Pavi's face was emotionless. "Your bitchy sister ruined it. This whore ruined it all..." Luigi frowned more and hit his fist down on the ground as Pavi let more tears of anger slide down his damaged face. After some moments of silence, Luigi got up slwoly and offered a hand to Pavi. Pavi blinked and looked up at him.

"Come, take my hand. I want you to tell me everything. Let's go, we will find a nice place for us to talk, brother." Luigi encouraged him and Pavi grabbed his hand with his own delicate but really dirty one. Luigi pulled him up and looked at him, frowning. He was so much thinner than he used to be of course. Much like a mere skeleton wrapped in only some flesh and tattered clothes. Luigi wrapped an arm carefully around his shoulders and they started walking. Pavi looked so miserable, he rarely spoke and looked around. As if he really hated the place he was at, which was true anyway. 

As they walked they got outside of the Genetic Opera which was now abandoned and eerie looking. Luigi blinked. "What is this, my God..."

"The Genetic Opera..." Pavi informed him without even looking up at it, he kept his eyes still on is hand holding his bother's. "Do you remember it?"

Luigi's eyes widened once more in shock and nodded slowly. "It's unrecognisable..."

"Just like the rest of Sanitarium..." Pavi half whispered half sighed. Luigi looked at him sadly and shook his head sighing as they walked past it, not looking at it a second time. 

On the way, Luigi was asking Pavi several times what he was looking at as most of the buildings they used to know by heart and the streets were changed or not even existing anymore, their place taken by other buildings or nothing at all. Pavi again was explaining to his bother where they were or what he was looking at always followed by Luigi's gasps or shocked facial expressions. Half Sanitarium was like a place hitten by a bomb, junkies and beggers were all over the streets asking for Zydrate or food. Smoke was coming from some places as poor people were lighting fires to get warmer and the streets were all dirty with papers, blood and several unrecognisable items making the area look like a dumpster rather than the city he knew. 

"Pavi..." Luigi whispered, turning to look at him. "Take me to GeneCo. Take me home..." His eyes were almost pleading, looking like he was going to cry.

Pavi looked at him in shock and shook his head repeatedly, as if he had just asked him to eat a living roach or something. "No...! I'm not taking you there. I swore I will never even pass outside of the Tower, Luigi. It's not our home anymore, we don't have a home. We are nothing and our name means nothing anymore."

"Is it so bad?" 

Pavi nodded and sighed. "It is, brother." 

"...Come, let's go to my car. We can sit there, take you somewhere too if you want to." Luigi offered and Pavi nodded. They walked to his car and they got in, not starting the engine yet. Luigi sighed. "Tell me, Pavi. Tell me, what happened?"

Pavi slowly turned and looked at his borther with a facial expression as if he had no heart beating into his chest. As if he was only a body, abandoned by his soul and will to live. "Sanitarium died, Luigi. It died when our father did, he took it to his grave, leaving that whore rule the place and turn it into hell itself." Luigi's eyes had darkened and he was frowning at the mere thought that it had all ended this way. As all the pictures of the rotten city played before his eyes once more, he didn't care hiding his tears, looking at Pavi as he talked. "She took the company. She changed it into the most horrible place you can imagine. I never cared to ask anyone or learn it from the papers, advertisements all over the city were informing me all those years. It is an organ company still but there is no Repoman to go after the ones who can't pay. She thought that this would be a way to bring more to GeneCo as there is no fear over someone who will run after you no matter what. The ones who don't pay just lose the privilege of a second surgery. She has kept GENterns to help her as well as the surGENS are still there. She has bodyguards all over the city, most of them, of course, being up there with her."

Luigi was listening seriously, nodding horrified as his brother informed him about the situation. "And why does she have boduguards all over the city and not only with her there?"

"Protection. I, for example, even if I was who I used to be, can't do whatever I want and how I want it. It's like the police, Luigi. The only thing they won't take care of is the black market for Zydrate. This shit Graverobber thrives on it... This city has its wealth still but the majority of the people are poor, you know."

"It's not what it used to be..."

"Not at all." Pavi agreed, looking out for a second before looking at his brother again. "I would rather die than keep living like this in this hell, Luigi."

"No! Wait! We will stop this." Luigi sounded determined for the first time in front of Pavi that day.

Pavi chuckled sadly. "And how will we do that? You think we can defeat her? Now? Now that she's what she is and we are what we are?"

"We will hire the best lawyers, we /have/ to take GeneCo back from that slut, Paviche!"

A small bit of hope started rising within Pavi but he didn't let it make him happier or anything. "We can't..."

"We can!" Luigi nodded and held Pavi's dirty hand in his. "You'll see! Now, tell me, where do you want me to take you?" A smile appeared on Luigi's face, making Pavi worried as he looked at him as if he had gotten mad but he then shrugged. "Come on, Pavs! Tell me!" Luigi was still smiling and made Pavi feel comfortable and sure for the first time in his life after all these happened. 

"Anywhere. Anywhere you want, brother." He spoke softly and let his face create a small smile as he nodded. It made Luigi smile more and leaned in to kiss his cheek and started the engine, taking off after a moment.

They drove and talked some more. Pavi informed Luigi about some more changes that their sister had brought on the city and the way of living. Then Luigi let his brother know about what he did all these years he was away. It turned out he had started working somewhere, like a bodyguard for a wealthy man down in Georgia. He hated it but it was the only way to earn money. "I got more moeny than you think. We can buy the best for us to send this bitch where she deserves." Then Pavi realised why Luigi was smiling and why he got so confident all of a sudden. His big brother had an idea. With his money he could have the best lawyers for them both to help getting GeneCo back. Now, just because Amber was the legal owner of GeneCo, they might not be able to kick her out as he was thinking of doing but they could share the company and have their loads. Luigi explained this to Pavi and boosted his confidence. For the first time after many years Pavi smiled more than just a sad and timid smile. 

About two weeks had passed. The Largo brothers were living at a nice hotel a little outside of Sanitarium with Luigi's money. They hired two of the top lawyers and they had bought new clothes for Pavi. His old face had gotten even worse and he couldn't bare it on his real face anymore. Luigi suggested taking it off. For him, his brother's real face was still gorgeous anyway. It took Pavi less than it normally would to be persuaded to take his fake face off just because the female one seemed even more horrible than his real one after so many years. A proper face would have melted down in some weeks. His preservatives that he had used on it though made it last much, much longer. But even the preservatives faded away after so long and it made the face look like hell on his real one. He unhooked it from his burned face, having almost forgotten how it felt to do so as the last time he did it was a day before he left GeneCo with Luigi, eight years ago. It took him some time to get used to the wealthy way of living as the hotel was a four-star one and he couldn't stop looking around. The decorations, the gold, the crystals made his eyes teary as he remembered where he had come from. His old life. He would take it back soon. Very soon...

Amber Sweet was sitting on her desk in her office. Or better, her father's old office, spining in her chair with the facial expression of a queen, like her older brother had refered to her sarcastically years ago. Suddenly the door swang open only to reveal Luigi strorming into the office with a look of disgust, making Amber gasp and rise from her seat angrily. "What... Luigi?" She narrowed her eyes as she looked over at him, blinking. 

"Who else, slut?" Luigi scoffed and wrinkled his nose in disgust again. "Oh, wait though! Someone else /could/ indeed be here also, instead of me!" He smirked and a gorgeous looking Pavi enetered the office, also angrily but perfectly dressed. He looked like a prince. His hair were neatly combed and shortened again, his outfit resembled the one he was wearing that night at the Genetic Opera. His perfume filled the room and Amber was left speechless, looking at him stunned. 

"Paviche... It's you." She almost whispered as she saw him and he smirked, nodding. "I thought you were..."

"Dead, I know!" Pavi cut her off and she felt her eyes widening as she realised his accent was lost. His voice was deeper also, resembling the voice of a real man and not of a flaboyant young boy he once was. If anyone didn't pay attention to his burned face, they would swear that not a single day had passed since their father's death. Pavi continued. "I heard it, I read it and I saw it. Journalists were constantly asking you, whore, where me and my brother were and you happily noted that you had no idea. They all assumed I was dead with time. Here I am. Back from the dead in front of you."

Luigi smirked, feeling beyond proud for Pavi and Amber sat slwoly down in her seat, her mouth agape. Luigi walked forward to rest his palms on her desk and smirked down at her. "You didn't, of course, think that we wouldn't return to pay a nice visit to our darling, /darling/ sister, right, Carmela?"

"I'm Amber Sweet, Luigi!" Amber shouted irritated.

"You are rubbish and always was, Carmela Largo!" Pavi walked forth also and hit his fists on her desk, making Amber jump slightly.

Luigi looked at his borther with the corner of his eyes, smirking pleased by his attitute. After some moments of silence, Amber sighed and looked up at them. "So... You didn't come to visit, of course. I know you two! Vermin... Nightmares, just like dad used to say."

Luigi scoffed. "He was saying this for all three of us, dump bitch!" He pointed with his finger at all three of them in a circular movement a few times and Pavi smirked at him, looking back at her after a moment. 

"What do you want?" Amber asked irritated.

Pavi smirked. "Take GeneCo back."

Amber rised from her seat suddenly, her eyes throwing fires and her cheeks blushing with anger. "What!!!"

"You fucking heard him, whore!" Luigi shouted and at that moment the two lawyers they had hired made their appearance. Luigi turned and invited them in. Amber couldn't look more confused and angry if she tried. Along with them came a GENtern, a new one and Pavi turned to her, smiling charmingly, this being the only thing he hadn't forgotten doing all those years. He winked and the GENtern smiled slowly and blushed, bringing some files for Amber and leaving after setting them down on the desk, followed by Pavi's flirtatious eyes until she completely vanished. 

"Ms. Sweet." The first lawyer spoke and Amber turned to him, her mouth agape and in complete shock, blinking. "Your brothers wish to aqcuire the part each of them deserves of the company. Here are the files you will need to sign if you agree to it." He handed them to her and she looked at them in utter shock. "I advise you to accept the offer, Ms. Sweet."

She hit her palms on the desk and dropped the files on it angrily. "You must be crazy! All four of you and especially my two so called brothers of mine! There is now way I give even the one tenth of the company to those vultures!" She screamed. Luigi and Pavi looked at eachother and smirked, chuckling evilly. The second attorney walked closer and sighed. "We all know that you don't wish to do so. We do. But it is the only legal thing that can be done and your brothers are asking for something sensible, don't you think?"

"I am the legal owner of GeneCo!" Amber screamed.

Luigi scoffed and scowled. "We know that you are, peasant!"

"And we will be too! We always were anyway." Pavi smirked. 

"You, fuckers, left GeneCo willingly! How do you return now! Leave! All of you, I'm not giving anything to anyone, go beg somewhere else!"

"You don't understand, /sister/." Luigi smirked. "We are not leaving until you give us what we deserve or until we kick you out! Your call, bitch!"

Amber was left speechless. Like Pavi, she couldn't fight for anything if she didn't have anyone to help her get it. It was too much for her. She sat in her chair and sighed, looking down. Ater a few moments, she raised her head and looked at them. "I'm not signing a damn thing. You want GeneCo? Have GeneCo...! You assholes!" She got up from her chair and walked towards them. "I'm leaving this place! If there's nothing I can do and you bring attorneys to have me sign something that you anyway will get because it's legal, I don't want to have it shared with you, nightmares! I'd love to see your smirking faces when all hell breaks loose and things get worse for you!" She spat and took her purse, striding out of the office and hitting the door behind her. Luigi and Pavi looked at each other and grinned, squealing like little children and hugged each other.

Months passed. Amber was out in the streets, refusing to adjust to the new situations, living with Graverobber, addicted to street Zydrate and selling it to other junkies who needed it. The Largo brothers slowly gave Sanitarium its old life, the Genetic Opera was rebuilt and renovated, the streets cleaned and GeneCo kept only some of its changes. More and more people came every day for new surgeries and things were gradually getting better for all except Amber but no one seemed to really miss her. 

Luigi's anger issues faded slowly with the help of psychologists and he seemed to get along with Pavi, no matter what the papers wrote the first month about them getting killed in a fight over GeenCo someday soon. Pavi, on the other hand, found his old fake Italian accent, started flirting with GENterns and taking their faces all over again to hide his burnt one. But he was happy with Luigi. They were both happy all over again, feeling they were born again from the ashes of death and decay. Just like GeneCo did. 

Soon, everything had fallen into place and was like back in the old days again. Everything had changed for the better. And so GeneCo's story continues...


End file.
